struggles of a teenage mother
by darkcomic91
Summary: Kagome is 19 years old working two jobs Cleaner for Mekos District and Mekos Diner,she has a 2yr old daughter, Inuyasha is a drug dealer working at Mekos Diner as a Dishwasher. What happends when Kagomes Past comes back and threatings to expose her!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own anything in my story! the plot line im sure i made up!

It was a cloudy and windy day. The sky looked as if at any moment it was going to pour buckets of rain, as a female that looked to be 17 exited a red Pontiac. "Thanks Sango I know i can always count on you to be my life saver" said the female. A woman that looked to be in her early 20's replied back " it's ok kags you know i got your back so what time do you think you'll be done with work tonight" Kagome rested her forearm on the window sole of the passenger side " Oh i don't know maybe 9-10:30 latest promise". "Alright Well Rin and I will be home at the apartment waiting for your call ok"Sango replied. At the mention of Rin Kagome looked in the back seat to see a 2 year old little girl that had dark black hair that came already to her little shoulders, shinny big brown eyes that glissed with unshed tears. Kagome removed her forearm off the window and opened the passenger door leaning over the seat to look at the child. "Mommy promises that she'll tuck you in tonight ok sweetie Mommy loves you. The child Looked at Kagome and smiled "i wove you tooo mommy! Kagome leaned forward and gave Rin a kiss on the Forehead.

"Well I guess i should be going I'll call when im done Sango!" Kagome stated while closing the passenger side door. "Alright have a good night see ya soon" Sango said while putting the vehicle in reverse. Kagome stood there waving good bye until Sango was no longer in sight before walking to the blue door that lead to the Diner where she had worked for almost 2 years now. "Ah todays gunna be a long day i can already tell" was the only thing going through Kagomes mind while opening the door.

Darkcomic91- Tell me what you think so far sorry so short is a ruff idea!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Disclaimer: I still Do no own Inuyasha or Any other Characters. The plot is mine tho.

It was felt like a sauna in the 45 year old Meko Diner. Sweat dripped down a heart shaped face with golden eyes and silver hair.

Fuzzy triangle ears twitched on top of the 19 year old male's head. "Man this fricking fan anit helping any back here" the man said as he wiped away a few beads of sweat from his forehead" "Well Inuyasha you know the air condition has been broken for 2 weeks now " a man with jet black hair that was always kept up in a short pony tail said. " Yo Miroku when the hell are they gunna fix them then its like a billion degrees in here" Inuyasha replied. "Shit ya go me man I told Keade that it needed to be fix" Miroku replied. " You'd think that when you own a Diner and you know its gunna be a hot summer you'd fix the AC" Said a Boy that looked to be 16, the boy had red hair and emerald green eyes. "You can say that again Shippo" Inuyasha said. "You'd think.""Dude I was joking"Inuyasha stated." hehe I know but its fun messing with ya and that small pea in your head that you call a brain" Shippo said while turning around and heading back to the front of the Diner. Just then Inuyasha's ears twitched as he sniffed the air" You're almost Late Kags". Inuyasha said while looking around the corner to the girl with a red t-shirt and black work pants. The girl looked up and smiled " Yea I had a lil trouble trying to find a baby sitter thank god Sango didn't have to work today" Kagome said. "Thank god for not being able to see my wonderful angel for a whole 8hours are you crazy" Miroku said while holding his fist in the air looking like he was cursing the Gods themselves. "You to anit even dating man"Inuyasha said. "So I guess ill just have to use my imagination today we still up for cards later right Kags?" Miroku asked."Yes Miroku we are"giggled Kagome. "Well someone seems to be in a good mood today" an elderly woman that looked to be in her 60's said. "I'm in a ok mood today Keade" Kagome said while looking at the woman wearing a white shirt and blue jeans."oh What's this about having trouble finding a babysitter?"Keade Asked. "Oh well my usual babysitter had a date tonight so she couldn't, but thank goodness Sango didn't have to work she's watching Rin for the night." Kagome explained. "Oh well that's good but you better clock in if you want to be paid Kagome. Are you going to need a bank?Ask Keade. " Yes thanks". Kagome said while walking to the front to do the finger process to clock it to the computer. The moment Kagome was outta sight Keade elbowed Inuyasha " Ouch what the heck was that for ya old bat!" "Well I wouldn't have to hit you if you weren't staring at Kagomes buns now would I?" Keade said as Inuyasha's face turned light pink for being caught looking. "keh what ever old woman" Inuyasha said while turning around getting back to work washing the dishes and putting them away.

Darkcomic91- Well here's the second Chapter. Ideas just keep popping up for the story. I hope to update at least 2 times a week


End file.
